thomasdonotsealfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Hoogosumbi of Imnpia
Dr. Hoogosumbi is a large, fat, and mutated giraffe who earned his rank of a god after a terrible dentistry accident. He was born in Motuville and for most of his life studied at Chimpu Allen in North Detroit. He is notable for having a backup band and killing the Evil Pope's Mother. He is in possession of the Godsaw, left on his roof by Moku. He is also enemies with many councils and towns such as the Smiley Shoe Council, the Lords Council, and the town FurFuri Nagar. Biography Early Life Dr. Hoogosumbi was born as the youngest of 600 Giraffe brothers to the wealthiest family in the city of Motuville. His family were accomplished acupuncturists, elevator mechanics, hippo psychiatrists, bounty hunters, and ethical hackers. In his younger years, he was educated well in primary school but soon went on to be in the IMP Program at his local high school. After getting a 7.8 Billion Rupee scholarship to the famed Chimpu Allen University, Hoogosumbi began his studies in Imp Sciences and Dentistry. There is a famous tale about the Doctor's experience at the university. One day, he was going to his Bogomilism class, he was attacked by a number of his fellow students, all of which were chimps. However, it was a racist attack, as Hoogosumbi was the only giraffe at the university and was attacked by the chimps for that reason. But, Hoogosumbi was no wimp. He fought back valiantly with courage, defeating all but one of the chimps within a minute. The chimps leader, Lord Reginald, was joined by his cohorts, Professor Percy, and Doctor Marmalade. This began the lifelong rivalry between the chimps and Hoogosumbi. This rivalry continued even after all 4 left school. The chimps founded Tree Dome Enterprises Limited. Now Doctor Hoogosumbi founded a small and humble dentistry business, serving the population of Motuville indispensably. "The Accident" Hoogosumbi continued working for many long years, still staying a small business in his hometown. His rivals, the chimps expanded their company evermore and began plotting to take down their small time rival once and for all. They decided to put trace amounts of Seaborgium in his Elephant's toothpaste. They expected that it would kill or harm his patients, thus driving him out of business. Instead, during the routine cleaning of one Marty The Elephant, the toothpaste immediately began mutilating and mutating the body of the doctor. He grew 708 hands on 400 arms. In addition, a cannon grew out of his back. Marty horrified and guilty, ran for help as the doctor grew form 15 feet tall to 40 feet tall. During this process, Hoogosumbi destroyed his little tiny dentist office and devastated the surrounding 8 blocks of the town with his radioactivity. The chimps chuckled and chortled with immense glee commenting: "OHOHOHOHOHOHO! YOU HAVE TURNED INTO SILLY MASSIVE GIRAFFE MAN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hoogosumbi left the city in tears, and decided to go back to his large imp ranch east of the city. There he found the chimps waiting for one last final battle. They lunged at him, only to be crushed and flattened, killing them instantly. The doctor is said to have cackled as he watched the banana brains of longtime rivals being eaten away at by several land jellyfish. At this point, he effectively became a god with many powers. However, he kept this hidden for some time. Starting Anew With the accident behind him, Hoogosumbi decided to turn his life around and continue his scientific work in different fields. He began developing the Heavy OPRAH Gun for the Nutrisystem Empire on the nearby planet of Gabulon IV. While searching for some Technetium to use for the weapon, he encountered the Evil Pope's mother. However, that is all that is known. Hoogosumbi finished the weapon just before the Dedede-Nutrisystem War. The doctor then came home from his long years at the Nutrisystem lab only to find Moku's mysterious Godsaw on his roof. Perplexed, he attempted to take it down, but found that all of his hands but his 92nd one could not hold it. He permanently holds it in that hand now, ready to defend himself and his estate. He eventually went back to work, getting a job as Chief Imp Sciences Minister of Imnpia. The Backup Band At this time, Hoogosumbi was granted a set on the council of gods. This came with his own band of guards/bards to accompany him on his estate and his travels. It consisted of Nave Zaner, a drummer, Tnecniv Chimbi, a keyboardist, Eilrahc Fallon, another keyboardist, and two vocalists, Mary Allen Baker and Chimpi Tublen Snabla. When an assassination attempt was made on his life made by a Chimp Sympathizer, the guards pinned the primate down so the Doctor could use his godsaw to slice the funny ape in half. In another instance, the Grand Potato Man, a friend of Chordan Cheeman, attempted to embarrass the Doctor at a Imnpian-Quindian state dinner. In response, the backup band rose to kill the Potato Man but Hoogosumbi beat them to it, scarfing down the Potato Man in one mouthful, per Imp Tradition. Relationships The Chimps - As mentioned, the chimps had a long standing rivalry with the doctor until they were killed. Between the start of their businesses and "The Accident", the chimps tried to play many foolish, brainless, doltish, and inane pranks on Dr. Hoogosumbi. Everytime, the pranks would backfire and cause some sort of miracle to happen during an exam. The doctor's popularity would skyrocket, and the chimps would be left kvetching and grumbling, their plans failed. Chordan Cheeman - Hoogosumbi of course has quite a bad relationship with Cheeman and his homeland of Quindia. This is because of the State Dinner Incident. To this day, the two are at eachothers' throats, longing to end their feud with violence. This has strained Quindian-Imnpian relations as well. Powers Dr. Hoogosumbi gained many powers when he was mutated. Some of his powers include: * Enhanced Sight - Due to his increased height, the doctor could see much farther away than the average giraffe * Throwing Power - Hoogosumbi's increased number of arms allowed him to throw with the strength of a M198 Howitzer * Back Cannon - Unlike his arms, Dr. Hoogosumbi's back cannon was actually the inspiration for the Heavy OPRAH Gun. The cannon can shells produced by the doctor's body that have the force of a 500 Kiloton Nuclear Weapon * Earthbending - As seen in the picture in the infobox above, he gained the ability to earthbend after "The Accident" and some intense training with the famed Master of the Art, Sexy Yoda * The Godsaw - This weapon of choice is truly one of the most powerful weapons in the multiverse. It can practically slice through any material. Even many godly materials like Macedonium, Solid Helium, and Griffinium Category:Prominent Figures